


By Your Side

by WritingSiren



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Maycury Week (Queen), Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: For Maycury Week 2020: Day 3Prompt: “for their very first tour abroad, freddie finds himself on a plane for the first time in years, only he'd forgotten just how much he hated them. He can feel himself starting to have a panic attack but thankfully brian's there with him and calms him down through the flight.”
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882819
Kudos: 7





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is day 3 of my entry for Maycury Week~ This prompt made me weaaak, so I had to write it lol.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Freddie and the boys had been touring all over the UK for the last few years, from London, to Bristol, to Manchester, to Liverpool... They were sure they'd seen just about every inch of this country by now. They'd gone on a break for about a month, and were preparing to travel to their next concert. In fact, they had just gotten done with a concert a few hours ago.

Everyone was excited. They were _finally_ getting somewhere as a band with Queen, and it was starting to pay off. They loved walking out on stage and seeing seas of adoring fans. They loved performing their music and watching everyone in the crowd dance and cheer. And they also loved being able to explore the different cities they toured in, even if they'd been to most of these places before.

Everyone was excited to fly to Germany for their next concert tomorrow.

Except for Freddie.

Freddie's eyes were glued to the huge steel aircraft as he walked with Roger, Brian, and John on their way to board it. Just simply looking at the plane conjured up all sorts of terrible feelings inside Freddie: _This_ thing, this airplane, the thing that had once shipped him off to boarding school in India many years ago, was supposed to take him and his friends to a concert. Couldn't they have gone by boat instead? Did they really _have_ to leave tonight?

"C'mon, Fred!" Roger yelled over the roar of the engine.

Freddie focused his attention on him. He didn't realize how gingerly he'd been walking; Roger and John were way ahead of him.

Brian, however, slowed his pace so Freddie could catch up, "Is everything okay?"

Freddie looked up at him and nodded, giving him the best fake smile he could while trying to maintain his composure. "I'm just tired is all."

That answer was enough for Brian, and he smiled back at Freddie, "We'll have a little time to sleep on the plane, don't worry."

Roger and John had just stepped onto the plane, and Brian and Freddie trailed behind them. It was quite spacious on the inside, which put Freddie at ease, but only for a second. John and Roger sat next to each other towards the front of the plane, and Brian and Freddie sat a couple of rows behind them. Freddie stepped aside to let Brian take a seat first.

"You sure you don't want the window seat?" Brian asked as he sat down in said spot.

"No no, it's alright, darling." Freddie sat in the seat next to him, staring down at his hands and picking at his chipped nail polish. The door to the plane closed shut, and in just a few moments later, they slowly began to move.

Freddie leaned back in his seat to try and relax as much as he could. _'Breathe, breathe... Stay calm,'_ he told himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the ground gradually tearing away from underneath them as the plane rose higher into the sky.

The plane felt as if it were shrinking, closing in on Freddie and suffocating him. His chest was so tight that he was sure his racing heart would burst out.

_'All it takes is for one thing to go wrong--'_

"Freddie. Freddie!" Brian whispered as he shook him gently by the shoulder.

Freddie flinched at the sound of his voice and turned his head to look at him. His inner dialogue shut down, but he was still terrified.

Brian's eyebrows were knitted together in worry and he frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I..." Freddie began quietly, "I haven't been on a plane in years..."

Brian saw the worry in his eyes, and felt him trembling. The hand he had on Freddie's shoulder slid down to rest on top of Freddie's. "Listen to me, Freddie. You need to breathe, okay? Relax."

Freddie nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat.

"Good, good. Just keep breathing," Brian said, "I'm here for you, Freddie."

Freddie did his best to keep his breathing even, and it was easier to do with Brian here to talk him through it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this afraid, but at least this time, he didn't have to face it alone.

Freddie took a couple more breaths, and he opened his eyes. His heart rate returned to normal now, but he was still a bit shaky.

"Better?" Brian asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

Freddie nodded and mirrored his expression, "Better."

He hadn't even realized Brian's hand on top of his until he glanced down. "...Can we hold hands?"

Brian answered by grasping his hand, and Freddie interlaced their fingers. He was a little surprised that Brian agreed to hold his hand, even though he knew Brian wouldn't tease him or anything like that. Freddie never would've shown so much vulnerability in front of John or Roger, even if he was on the verge of a panic attack. But Brian made him feel safe. It seemed like such a small thing, but it meant so much to Freddie.

Freddie settled into his seat, and he yawned. Now that his panic had subsided, the idea of sleep sounded rather appealing.

Brian chuckled and stroked the back of Freddie's hand with his thumb. "You should rest..." he paused to yawn himself, "I think I might as well."

"We've got some time." Freddie rested his head on Brian's shoulder and looked down at their linked hands. The warmth from Brian's hand was comforting, and he wished to be enveloped in that warmth all over. He wasn't sure of Brian's feelings towards him, but this was fine for now.

It wasn't long before Freddie had fallen asleep, which left Brian alone with his thoughts. He looked out of the window and watched the clouds pass by in the dark night sky, and thought about the sleeping man next to him. Freddie was the reason why the four of them were on a plane to a concert in the first place, so of course the least Brian could do was comfort him.

Freddie suddenly shifted in his sleep to snuggle into Brian's side and cling onto him. Brian smiled, now that he knew Freddie felt alright, and that made it easier for him to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my Queen blog on Tumblr!! [sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Stay tuned for more~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
